A series of interconnected large diameter pipes (i.e., pipes with at least 12 inches in diameter) are used to carry fluid such as oil from one location to another. To properly discharge the potential electricity buildup from lightening or static electricity buildup from the flowing fluid, the pipes are connected to a grounding conductor which is then connected to an underground grounding system through, for example, a grounding rod.
For protection from the elements and corrosion resistance, however, the pipes are typically coated with a protective or insulative coating such as powder coating or paint, which makes it difficult to make a solid electrical connection to the pipes.
Conventionally, a grounding connection is accomplished by stripping the protective coating from the pipes and then welding a grounding conductor to the pipes. However, stripping and welding are very time consuming processes and are very expensive as they require a licensed welder and a licensed inspector to inspect the weld.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method for connecting the pipes to a grounding conductor which is easy to install in a cost efficient and time saving manner.